Going back
by Mrs.cullenordavis
Summary: edward and bella are on their honeymoon and instead of enjoying there new found sex life, they got sent back in time thinks to Kaure. How will edward and bella react to being back on there first day again. My first story so tell me how I do. M rating later on.
All the characters belong to the wonderfully amazing SM I just play with her characters. PS I am writing this on my cell so there are a lot of mistakes sorry. Don't hate me.

Edward and I are on our honeymoon I just got edward to stop his stupid resistance against having sex and it was AMAZING . He's amazing , and for the first time in my life I was really happy, Like really happy. People were here to clean the white room. I heard them come and say her (This part is from twilight breaking dawn so none of this is mine.) tiny coffee-skinned woman didn't smile. She stared at me with a mixture of shock, worry, and most of all, wide-eyed fear. Before I could react, Edward motioned for them to follow him toward the chicken coop, and they were gone.  
When he reappeared, he was alone. He walked swiftly to my side and wrapped his arms around me. "What's with her?" I whispered urgently, remembering her panicked expression.  
He shrugged, unperturbed. "Kaure's part Ticuna Indian. She was raised to be more superstitious-or you could call it more aware-than those who live in the modern world. She suspects what I am, or close enough." He still didn't sound worried. "Theyhave their own legends here. The Libishomen-a blood-drinking demon who preys exclusively on beautiful women." He leered at me. (Blahh blahhh blahhh) ..."Yes, I'm sure a movie will convince her that you're human." I laughed and clasped my arms securely around his neck, stretching up on my tiptoes. He leaned down so that I could kiss him, and then his arms tightened around me, lifting me off the floor so he didn't have to bend. "Movie, schmovie," I muttered as his lips moved down my throat,twisting my fingers in his bronze hair. Then I heard a gasp, and he put me down abruptly. Kaure stood frozen in the hallway,feathers in her black hair, a large sack of more feathers in her arms, an expression of horror on her face. She stared at me, her eyes bugging out, as I blushed and looked down. Then she recovered herself and murmured something that, even in an unfamiliar language, was clearly an apology. Edward smiled and answered in a friendly tone. She turned her dark eyes away and continued down the hall.  
"She was thinking what I think she was thinking, wasn't she?" I muttered.  
He laughed at my convoluted sentence. "Yes." "Here," I said, reaching out at random and grabbing a movie. "Put this on and we can pretend to watch it."(  
Ok back to my writing but i needed that's part so thanks SM) But she came back with something in her hand muttering something. "NOOOOO" edward screamed jumping at her then everything went dark.

* * *

cliff hanger….  
So should i continue…. ?

JK

* * *

chapter 2 WTF

I woke up uncomfortably hot and sweaty. Where was edward? He always made me the perfect temperature. I rould over and suddenly I was on the floor, my eyes stop the morning blerness, and started to look around. Holly crap I was in my room, well my old room at my dad's house.

I started freaking I ran to the bathroom and looked at the meaer and was me. I took a deep breath of course it was me,I took at my phone and check the date. It was my first day of school. I am isabella swain again, and i'm going to change my future our future I hoped.

Driving to school again was worse than the first time at least then I knew what was to come. I've had been the new kid so many times I knew the deal. I knew the stares the laughter, but now I knew the people my past my future, my husband. Would he remember me? If so why didn't he come to me? Would he?

or would he choose to leave in order to "save me" again? Could I handle it if he left me again? No i knew the answer to that one, I wouldn't I couldn't.

As I pulled into the parking lot at forks high. I took a deep breath sigh. I could do this. Right? sigh "I can do this " I said to myself. I saw it the silver volvo and ... him please remember please please remember . that's all I could thank. How was I supposed to ask him without look suspensions. I almost slapped myself. Hello he was a vampire he could hear me. I saw him looking at me this had not happened the first time so that must mean. What? "Edward?" He looked at me and noded and sighed. What did that mean? Did I dare ask? I had no choice. "Do you um remember "I stuttered with a shaky voice with my head down. I slowly lifted my head he had my favorite crooked smile and noded.

I jumped out of my truck and ran for him. He met me half way with his arms wide open. "Oh edward! oh I was so scared"I cried in his arms, I knew everyone was staring at us including his family. I knew we shouldn't push it, I didn't no how his control was. He seemed to understand my hesitation. He also seemed not to agree with it, or care what the others thought. He set me down and grabbed my face kissing hard and deep. I was completely consumed with the kiss it was intense and loving, demanding but made me feel safe. I was completely consumed until I heard someone clear their throat.

"What the hell is going on." rosalie hissed at us. As we pulled away slowly. "Alice" edward finally spoke "All take care of it. You take bella and go to carlisle." He nodded and pulled me into the back of his volvo and tossed jasper the keys. Jasper just nodded and started the car as emmett got in the back next to us and Rosalie in front pissed as usual. I was just happy to be in his armes and that he remembered me. "I love you so much my love" He just keeped repeated kiss and stroking my hair. " I will never let you go again" he whispered to me

As we pulled into the cullen home carlisle and esme were standing waiting for us. I wondered just what they were thinking, how much had he told everyone about me him us. By the look on everyone's face not a whole lot. I knew then that this was going to be a very long and complicated story. I was just happy to be with him.

* * *

Sooooooooooooooo how was it good bad should i keep going? let me know


End file.
